


Shades of Gray and Purple

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [156]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had not been anything particularly traditional in the courting, nor terribly strange, save they had not met even the once before her nadadinh had gone to meet with the lawyers of Erebor's royal family to arrange the terms of the wedding contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Gray and Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Sif, before going to marry Thráin  
> Prompt: Zenith  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin/Gaearon Rhûnen

Sif watches the moon as it seems to all but stand still in the sky above her, poised at its zenith before it begins its descent toward the western horizon. Contemplating the silver light that softens the outside world in shades of gray and purple, that hides a myriad of dangers as well as delights. The light that will be different and the same when she leaves Moonhold for Erebor to wed the prince.

It had not been anything particularly traditional in the courting, nor terribly strange, save they had not met even the once before her nadadinh had gone to meet with the lawyers of Erebor's royal family to arrange the terms of the wedding contract. Only letters and gifts sent with the spring and summer caravans, discussions of anything and everything - sometimes nothing more than the weather and their respective days, sometimes arguments of politics or philosophy - passing on the wings of the great ravens of Erebor.

"Are you sure about this?"

Sif turns from her contemplation of the moon that her home draws its name from to smile at her amad, shrugging one shoulder.

"I am certain that I would as soon argue with him to his face than over parchment." Sif looks back up at the moon again for a moment before moving back to the door that leads from the high balconies to the corridors down to the apartments of her kin. "It is a great boon to our kin, to have this connection with the main line of Durin, and to the Longbeards themselves. Even if I found him boring, I would still have asked Sigrún to make the contract."

Kadha wraps her arm around Sif's shoulders, drawing her close enough to rest their foreheads together for a long moment. "I do not want you to find you're unhappy, hôfukuh, and trapped bound to someone you are uncertain you love."

"I know, amad." Sif smiles, leaning against her mother for a long moment. It will be soon enough that she won't have that luxury. "I will not be unhappy. I will not allow myself to be."

If Thráin proves less interesting in person than on parchment, she will have the entirety of Erebor's library at her disposal, and a mountain to explore and learn to love. A new place to watch the moon from, and perhaps children to teach as she had been - to keep for herself, not pass off to nurses and tutors, as she knows the lords of larger halls do.

"You can always come home if all comes to nothing." That Sif has always known, and will remember. Her mother and her kin will think nothing of her coming home if she is terribly unhappy in her marriage, though she knows herself well enough to know to do so will mean she's failed her own promises to herself. This is a chance for better for them, and she will not squander it over worries such as love for her husband-to-be.

"I know, amad," she repeats, starting toward their apartments. "And I will not forget, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the marriage is going to go between Thráin and Sif, though neither well nor terribly, I suspect, is the answer. Sif will not let herself run away, and Thráin is equally as stubborn, even if they find themselves less in love than they hoped. More wed, in many ways, to their own crafts than to each other, but determined to make it at least not fall apart completely.
> 
> nadadinh = brother who is female  
> hôfukuh = my joy  
> amad = mother


End file.
